


Maintenance Room 7B

by happiestnation



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiestnation/pseuds/happiestnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon has a firm grip around Mitchell’s flesh-and-bone wrist, practically dragging him off, having grabbed Mitchell straight after debriefing. Mitchell doesn’t struggle, the fire in his COs eyes fierce enough to quiet any questions and just follow – even when Gideon shoves him into a maintenance room and locks the door behind them.</p><p>"Say no and it stops."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance Room 7B

Gideon has a firm grip around Mitchell’s flesh-and-bone wrist, practically dragging him off, having grabbed Mitchell straight after debriefing. Mitchell doesn’t struggle, the fire in his COs eyes fierce enough to quiet any questions and just follow – even when Gideon shoves him into a maintenance room and locks the door behind them. He doesn’t turn around after flipping the lock.

”Say no and it stops.” Gideon’s voice is – _shaking_?

“What stops?” Mitchell asks, staring at the uncovered head of salt-and-pepper formerly blonde hair in front of him. Gideon takes a deep breath, turns around, and repeats

“Say no and it stops.”

And in two steps Gideon is close-so-close, their breath mingling, Gideon’s eyes nailed to Mitchell’s lips parted in surprise. Gideon’s hands fist in Mitchell’s collar, two more steps and Mitchell’s back hits the wall. Gideon’s eyes flick between his eyes and his lips, and, very deliberately, Gideon leans in. Mitchell feels the first, gentle press of Gideon’s lips – short, chaste, before Gideon pulls back, his grip on Mitchell’s collar still tight. Mitchell only realizes he shut his eyes when he opens them again and finds Gideon giving him a searching look.

Mitchell leans back in, slants his mouth over Gideon’s, wrapping one arm around Gideon’s shoulders, the other hand on his face, pressing them together, feeling the scrape of beard against his skin, hears Gideon sigh and lean into the kiss, his mouth soft and warm. Mitchell parts his lips, letting Gideon’s tongue press into his mouth, tasting him, tongues brushing together, Gideon’s teeth gently tugging at his lower lip, and Mitchell distantly hears himself whimper against Gideon’s mouth. Gideon keeps kissing him, slow-and-hot, his hands moving from Mitchell’s collar to wrap around Mitchell’s waist, pulling them close, further trapping Mitchell between the wall and Gideon. Mitchell feels lightheaded, almost dizzy with the continuing kisses, the way Gideon is pressing against him, wide shoulders under his hands, Gideon’s hands on his waist, stroking up his back, breath against his face. And then there is a whole different oh-god-please pressure of one of Gideon’s thighs between his own, and, _oh_ , when did Mitchell get hard, and why is there an answering line of heat against his own groin, and then a slow-hard grind, a tight warmth pressing against him, and Mitchell breaks the kiss to groan against Gideon’s mouth.

Gideon pauses to look at Mitchell, his lips swollen from kisses, still parted around the ghost of his moan, a delicious flush colouring his cheeks and disappearing underneath his collar, and Gideon tucks his face into Mitchell’s neck, rubbing his lips over that flush. His hands move, almost on their own, from Mitchell’s hard back, over his hips to his belt, pulling it through the loops, undoing the buttons. He slides a hand inside, cupping Mitchell through his boxers, and Mitchell _moans_ straight into Gideon’s ear, making his own straining cock jump in his still ensnaring pants.

Suddenly Gideon’s hands can’t move fast enough to keep up with his quickly derailing train of thought, his hands pushing at Mitchell’s pants, tugging them down with his own descent to his knees, Mitchell’s cock springing free from his clothes. The head glistens with moisture, and as Gideon licks his lips in anticipation a bead of precome pearls at the tip. He looks up and finds Mitchell staring down at him, flush high on his cheeks, lips parted around his panting breaths. Gideon keeps his eyes locked with Mitchell’s, and leans in, swiping his tongue over the tip, tasting him, and Mitchell’s eyes slide shut and his head falls back against the wall, a whimper spilling from between his lips. Gideon fists a hand around the base of him and leans in further, licking over the cock in front of him before closing his lips around the head and sucking.

Mitchell feels his knees threaten to buckle underneath him when Gideon finally _sucks_ , pulling waves of pleasure from deep in the pit of his stomach, and he can’t help but moan. Gideon bobs his head over his dick, swallows around the head, and Mitchell strains to not grind into that wonderful mouth, the wet-hot suction making his balls ache and his fingers itch to fist in Gideon’s hair and force him to take more, even if the tight grip of his fist around the base holds him grounded, Gideon’s other hand a steady hold on his hip. But the fist loosens, and Gideon’s hand finds his and guides it to the back of Gideon’s head, silently giving him permission.

Mitchell is breathless from pleasure, his breath puffing out in heavy sighs, and what he sees when he looks down makes him hand-on-a-bible whimper. His own, real hand fisted in Gideon’s hair, Gideon’s eyes closed and his lips stretched around Mitchell’s saliva-slick cock, and even more satisfying is the sight of both of Gideon’s hands between his own legs, one fisted around his own cock, the other hand disappearing between his thighs. Mitchell can’t help but moan at the visual of it, and finally he can’t take it, his hips twitching forward into Gideon’s mouth, his free hand wrapping around the back of Gideon’s head, pressing him further forward, and Gideon moans around him, a deep, vibrating noise that makes Mitchell twitch-and-ache. He pushes and pulls, Gideon’s muffled moans vibrating around his cock, and his own heavy, pained breaths sound almost too loud in the empty room. Mitchell’s head falls back against the wall, and he feels the pleasure surging, his eyes rolling back in his head, his knees nearly buckling, and, and – the pleasure doesn’t crest, Gideon’s fingers a tight ring around the base of him, denying him his release. He is released from both mouth and fingers, and Mitchell whimpers at the loss, cock straining against empty air, saliva and precome dripping from the tip and from Gideon’s swollen lips, tears clinging to his eyelashes from choking on Mitchell’s dick.

Gideon gets up, leans into Mitchell, who is still breathless, and presses his abused mouth against Mitchell’s, who opens to him, licks into his mouth and tastes himself. Their cocks bump between them, and both of them groan, Mitchell’s evolving into a full moan when a hand slick with lube from some procured packet wraps around him, stroking him from base to tip, Gideon’s face cracked in a downright cruel grin at Mitchell’s ache.

“Fuck me.” Gideon growls, and Mitchell’s hands, still in his hair and on his neck pull him closer, crashing him into a kiss, pushing off the wall, turning them around, pressing Gideon back into the wall, hands moving to further pull Gideon’s trousers and boxers down, hands gripping the older man’s arse, pulling them together, grinding their hips together, the lube on Mitchell’s cock smearing over them both, Gideon groaning at the slick heat.

“I will.” Mitchell answers, and with a solid grip on his captain’s hips he flips him around, Gideon bracing himself against the wall, Mitchell fisting his own cock and rubbing the head over the pucker of Gideon’s arse, his other hand tight on Gideon’s hip. Mitchell stays like that, slowly teasing at Gideon, until he breaks with a huff of breath –

“Fucking –“ Gideon doesn’t get to finish, his cursing broken off with a moan as Mitchell pushes in, the head of his cock into that warm-wet-heat, Gideon pushing back at him, head dropping forwards between his shoulders. The younger man grips his hips with both hands and pulls Gideon back onto his cock, the hot-stretch-burn and Gideon moans again, Mitchell nestled tight in him, little grinds and hitches of his hips into the captain, trying to find that one spot. When Gideon nearly chokes on his own breath Mitchell quirks a smile and pulls out slowly, and rams back into that spot, Gideon’s hands scrabbling for purchase on the empty wall when Mitchell doesn’t let up, keeps pulling out and ramming back in, jabbing at his prostate more often than not. Mitchell is trying to bite back his own moans, but he’s close-so-close, and Gideon’s hitched breaths and strangled moans aren’t helping. He moves one hand from Gideon’s hip to his cock, wrapping tight around him, and with the hand still on his hip he guides him forward, pushing him into the hand in front of him, pulling him back again onto his own cock, and Gideon twitches back-and-forth indecisively between the hot stretch of Mitchell’s cock and the damp heat of his hand before Mitchell mercifully takes over. He grinds back in, presses right up against that spot, and flicks his wrist over Gideon, tiny thrusts into him, hand tightening over the head, and Gideon feels his balls tighten, the pleasure pulling at the pit of his stomach. His head hangs between his shoulders, and when he opens his eyes he can see Mitchell’s hand around his own cock, and with a malicious twist of Mitchell’s hand and a tight thrust Gideon whimper-moans and spills over the other man’s knuckles, closing his eyes.

Mitchell lets him finish twitching in his hand before he lets go, gripping Gideon’s hips firmly and chasing his own pleasure, cock sliding slickly into the other man, who brokenly moans with overstimulation, his orgasm still making him twitch and tighten, and finally Mitchell thrusts in once-twice and comes with a sigh, grinding in as close as he can.

For a few long moments they stay there, before Mitchell pulls out gingerly, Gideon’s breath hitching.

“Well, that went better than I expected.” Gideon concludes, tucking himself back into his clothes.

“What _did_ you expect?” Mitchell asks.

“A punch in the face, to be honest.“ His captain grins. Mitchell smiles back.

“Well, I could punch you in the face if you’d like.”

“Nah, I’m good.” Gideon grins, leans in, and kisses Mitchell shortly. “Come on, drinks are on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was too little fic of these two actually getting it on. So I had to write it myself.
> 
> I apologize for any typos and such, I haven't proofread it completely. Feel free to message me if you find any.


End file.
